Dirty Talk
by rizzles-4-lyf
Summary: Jane needs some help writing an email to Casey. Maura does more than help her write the email. ONE SHOT.


"Maura?" Janes voice echoed through the autopsy room as she stood at the doorway, her eyes scanning through room for any suggestion her best friend was close by. Maura tapped lightly on the window between her office and the autopsy room, grabbing Janes full attention.

"I haven't got the lab results back yet." Maura said as she took her place behind her desk, closing her laptop screen halfway down so Jane wouldn't be able to tell she was shoe shopping at work.

"I need advice." Maura looked up at her best friend who was fidgeting as she looked anywhere but Mauras face. It wasn't like Jane to be anything but forthcoming with her best friend, so Maura knew whatever it was, it had to be serious.

"Are you okay?" Maura asked as she stood and placed a hand lightly on Janes forearm, guiding her to the sofa in the corner of the room. Jane nodded and began chewing on her bottom lip as she finally looked up to meet Mauras eyes.

"Did you know that biting on your lips releasing a chemical in the brain that reduces anxiety." Jane smiled at her friends fun fact off the day. "Why are you anxious?"

"I can't talk about it at work." Jane noted aloud, only just catching onto the fact that anything she divulged to Maura in this room could potentially be heard by any of the dozens of crime lab techs that were walking around. "Come to my place after work?" Jane offered as she stood up, slowly walking backwards towards the same door she came through.

"Sure." Maura nodded, her brow furrowed in worry as her best friend left her with no indication of what was bothering her so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You invited me over because you need advice; but you won't tell me what it is you need advice on?" Maura asked as Jane poured her a glass of wine, nodding at the blonde woman in front of her. "Is it about Casey?" Jane pursed her lips at Mauras words.

"He wants me to do something that I am struggling to do." Jane said, her eyes on the beer that was in the hands the whole time she spoke.

"Jane?" Maura was starting to worry, it was not at all like Jane to be so withdrawn and uncomfortable talking to her, about anything. Jane sighed audibly and opened her laptop, pulling up an email and sliding the laptop in Mauras direction. "Oh. _Oh._" Mauras eyes widened at the descriptive sexual email displayed before her. _I miss seeing your naked, sweaty body underneath mine._ Maura cleared her throat as explicit mental image of her best friend suddenly filled her head.

Jane groaned in embarrassment as she pushed the laptop closed, Maura jumping slightly as she was pulled from the trance the mental images had put her in.

"So you want me to help you write a dirty email to your boyfriend?" Maura realised the way she had worded her question made her sound judgemental, but before she could backtrack and re-word her question, Jane was nodding.

"Please?" Maura took a long sip of her wine before she picked up the laptop with her free hand and walked towards Janes bedroom, a cautious Jane close behind her. Maura crawled onto the bed and crossed her legs underneath her, looking up at a confused Jane. "Why are you being so…" Maura didn't finish her sentence, instead lifting one of her hands to gesture towards Janes tense stance.

"Because we don't do this sort of stuff, you and I." Jane pointed out, relaxing slightly as she moved to sit next to Maura on the bed. Maura noted that Jane sat further away from her than she normally did.

"If I'm going to help you, you need to realise it's just me." Maura said quietly, lifting the laptop and shifting close enough to Jane that their legs were touching. Jane sighed and smiled softly at the blonde beside her.

"Thank you." Jane whispered as Maura winked at her and handed her the wine glass in her hand.

"Can I just write what I would write to someone I'm sleeping with, and then you can just go ahead and edit it when you have some time?" Maura asked, earning an encouraging nod from her best friend. Maura took a deep breath and thought back to the many emails she had sent Ian when they were involved. This was going to be too easy for the secretly overtly sexual medical examiner. Maura tried not to frown as she typed Caseys name; the mere thought of sending him in any sort of sexual situation made her feel sick.

_Casey,_

_I can't wait for you to come home. I keep thinking about running my tongue along your-_

"Nope." Jane said, making Maura roll her eyes as she removed her fingers from the keyboard to look at her best friend. "I can't believe you're actually willing to do this for me."

"How sexually frustrated are you right now?" Maura knew her question was explicit, but she also knew by Janes hair twirling that she was extremely frustrated.

"Talk it out to me as you type it?" Maura swallowed the lump that grew in her throat at Janes words. It was one thing to write these things down, another thing to read them aloud. None the less, Maura nodded and went back to typing.

"_Casey_." She flinched as she said his name aloud. "_I'm craving you._" Jane swallowed hard as she realised for the first time how close Maura was sitting to her. "_I want to feel you all over me. I want you pulling my hair and biting me so hard that I have bruises for days. I want you to fuck me so hard I can barely walk the next day without feeling you inside me_." Maura cleared her throat as she typed, a familiar feeling growing in the bottom of her stomach, she turned to look at Jane before she spoke. "Do you two enjoy rough sex?" She asked, and for the first time, Maura was the shy one.

"A lot." Maura could have sworn she saw Janes eyes glance down at her lips, but she pushed the thought from her mind as she turned her attention back to the email.

"_I want you to give it to me rough and dirty. I need you to throw me down on the mattress, kissing my neck so hard you leave a mark to let everyone know who my body belongs to. I want your hands all over my body._" Maura stopped typing as she felt Janes hand rest on her thigh. There was no doubt that the email they had only just started had turned both the women on, but Jane was walking a dangerous line having her hand on Mauras bare skin.

"Maura…" The blonde closed her eyes as she tried to respond without a shaky voice. Jane was so turned on at this point, nothing matter. She slowly took the laptop from Mauras lap and placed it on the floor beside the bed. Mauras whole body felt heavy. She wanted to get up, to leave and pretend that the attraction she was suddenly feeling towards Jane never happened.

Before she had a chance to move, Jane had painfully slowly moved to straddle her hips. Maura sucked in a breath as she forced herself to look up at meet her best friends eyes. Jane gave a single nod, and Maura knew she was asking for permission. She tried to say no, but instead she nodded and revelled in the feeling of Janes petite figure on top of her.

Janes mind traced back over the email, looking for guidance for what Maura was clearly interested in. She ran her hands along her friends collarbones, moving them to the back of her head, moving into her hair to tug lightly on the blonde locks. Maura moaned at the sensation, which only spurred Jane to go further.

Jane moved her mouth dangerously close to Mauras before moving to the side of her head. She could feel her chest pushing against Mauras and she bit down on her bottom lip as she let out a quiet sigh into Mauras ear; that was all Maura needed. She groaned and placed her hands on Janes hips, pushing her backwards until she was lying on her back.

"If you want to stop you better say it now." Maura whispered, her lips inches from her best friends. Jane wrapped her legs around Mauras waist and pulled her close enough to make their hips touch as she grabbed Mauras neck and pulled her down into a heated, wet kiss.

Maura moved her hand down between their bodies and popped the button on Janes jeans. Jane moved her mouth to Mauras neck and bit down hard enough to earn a loud moan from the blonde above her.

"Hurry up." Jane groaned, raising her hips as Maura pulled the jeans off her body and tossed them across the floor somewhere. "Oh, God." Janes moaned filled the room as Mauras hand moved straight into her underwear, two fingers swiftly moving inside her best friend.

"Do you still miss Casey?" Maura whispered as she pushed her fingers in as deep as she could, curling them as she felt the familiar g-spot.

"Who?" Jane moaned, both of their eyes widening at her question. Maura felt her stomach knot at her friends question as she smirked; continuing pumping her fingers inside Jane so fast and hard Jane thought she was going to scream.

"Detective Rizzoli likes it rough." Maura noted, slowing her fingers as she made very deliberate, hard movements with her hand. "Who would have guessed?" Maura smirked again, feeling strangely empowered. Jane glared at her, rolling her eyes before her hand moved to tangle in Mauras hair, pulling backwards hard enough to expose Mauras neck.

"Looks like Doctor Isles doesn't mind it rough either." Maura moaned loudly as Jane bit down hard on her pulse point, sucking hard enough that both women knew there would be a mark. They stayed in that position until Jane felt her whole body start to tense.

"Don't be shy." Maura whispered in her friends ear as Janes hands moved to grip at the doctors back, only just realising she still had all of her clothes on. Jane threw her head back against the mattress, her eyes wide as she felt her orgasm crash over her like never before.

Mauras movements slowed and eventually came to a standstill as Jane gasped for air, her fingers moving from Mauras back to brush hair away from her own face.

"What the hell just happened?" Jane asked with a chuckle as Maura collapsed beside her, her heart racing. Maura giggled as she discretely wiped her now soaking wet fingers on Janes blanket. Maura turned her head to meet Janes eyes, and the smile disappeared from her face as Jane smirked at her. "My turn."

**Okay I am useless at writing smut so PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!  
Another one shot written for the wonderful misstoastie!**


End file.
